Lavi/History
History Bookman found Lavi at a very young age and chose him to become his successor for reasons that have yet to be revealed. As a Bookman Lavi began training when he was very young. He has had many different aliases, currently totaling 49, with "Lavi" being the most recent.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 114 During his training and meditation he developed his photographic memory and other skills associated with the Bookman lineage.D.Gray-man Official Fan Book Gray Ark, page 34 Throughout his upbringing Lavi witnessed many wars and deemed humankind as foolish for their constant fighting and inability to stop the inevitable outbreak of war. This began to change when Lavi joined the Black Order and became friends with its members.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 119 Lavi and Bookman joined the Order just as a funeral was in progress. It was during that time that Lavi first glimpsed Lenalee. Later, Johnny Gill eagerly asked for Lavi's measurements so a proper uniform could be made for him; Lavi maintained emotional distance during this, knowing that someday they would all be excluded from common history. Two months after joining the Order, Lavi discovered Tup Dop, Johnny, and other members of the science department attempting to hide a virus created by Komui. Having already earned a reputation as a trouble-maker, they hoped for him to leave, but Lavi had already become interested. Lavi was at first confused by their method of hiding the virus in plain sight, but they explain that because of a rumor of a ghost, Komui would never search for it in the equipment room.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 163 'The 49th Name' Sometime later, Lavi met a Finder named Doug. Doug was initially distrustful of him, commenting, "Your eye is like glass. It reflects me, but that’s all. Nothing reaches inside." Lavi earned Doug's respect and affection, however, when he risked his life to save him. They reunited a little over a year later with Bookman to investigate the events in Elysee, a French town. They go to investigate in the house of a rich man Jerome Dreselle and his son Serge. They are coldly welcomes by their young maid Colette. They learn by Serge that Colette was very close to his late mother. Lavi later suspects Colette of being an Akuma and he tries to scare her intro breaking the disguise. As she bursts into tears he realizes his mistake.The 49th Name At night they notice Jerome wandering alone in the forum and decide to follow him but they are attacked by thugs hired by Serge. Lavi and Bookman stay to fight the thugs while Doug goes ahead. After scaring their opponents away, Lavi comes to the rescue of his friend and Colette who are now attacked by Jerome (who was actually the Akuma vessel for his wife) and destroy the Akuma. Lavi returns to the Order while Doug makes some arrangement with Colette. He suddenly notices a scream and then killed finders. He learns that that after his depart, Colette was killed by Serge and Doug attempted to resurrect her, becoming an Akuma. After sneaking into the Black Order and killing many finders and other personnel, Lavi confronted him. Grief-stricken, Lavi struggled with his emotions until he was finally able to defeat Doug, unaware of his tears. He is seen bringing the ribbon prepared by Doug for Colette to her grave. Shortly later, Lavi and Bookman were dispatched to join Allen and Lenalee in the Rewinding Town.The 49th Name 'History Outline' *Age 6: Lavi became Bookman's apprentice and renounced his birth name. While traveling with Bookman, he learned martial arts and medicinal skills. *Age 7: Lavi was shot by a stray bullet and nearly died. While he was unconscious, he clung to Bookman's hair. After he recovered, he overheard Bookman muttering about how Lavi's clinging nearly made him lose his hair. *Age 9: Lavi grew to be taller than Bookman. Bookman, however, pointed out that the initial measurement didn't count his hair, so he was technically still taller than Lavi. *Age 16: Lavi joined the Black Order, with Bookman, under the alias "Lavi". Lavi was saved by Lenalee when Kanda tried to kill him for calling him "Yu", and Lavi also met Doug. *Age 18: Lavi returned from a mission with Doug. From there, he went to the Rewinding Town and met Allen and Miranda.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 57 Plot General Yeegar Falls Arc Lavi is introduced into the series after the "The Rewinding City" arc alongside Bookman while Allen is resting in the hospital.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 26 Komui calls them in to ask for information about the Noah family, but when Lavi tries to explain them on his own, he is scolded by Bookman and kicked out of the room. Lavi and Allen then go outside to make snowmen and get acquainted, but Allen gets upset by the idea of fighting the Noah, who are humans, and leaves. When Allen finds himself unable to distinguish human from Akuma due to his injured left eye, Lavi saves Allen from being killed by an Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 27 Lavi explains that other exorcists do not have Allen's advantage and cannot tell human from Akuma. Instead, they are forced to suspect everyone of Akuma, although Lavi notes that unlike other exorcists, he considers humans to be the Earl's allies.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 28 The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc Along with Bookman, Lavi joins Allen and Lenalee to find General Cross Marian.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 29 When Allen is separated from the group,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 30 Lavi is sent by Bookman and Lenalee to look for him despite Lavi's reservations. He finds Allen tied up by desperate villagers and when he is discovered to be a member of the Black Order as well, Lavi, too, is tied up. He and Allen reluctantly join the villagers in a hunt for a man that is rumored to be a vampire, Arystar Krory.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 31 When Krory appears, he kills a man and the two exorcists immediately engage him in battle. Despite their best efforts, however, they are unable to land a hit. The fight ends when Krory bites Allen, and flees in disgust from the taste.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 32 Lavi finds a stake and several cloves of garlic to carry with him, but when Allen gets offended, he insists that it was just a joke and leaves them behind.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 33 As they enter the castle and run into Krory's man-eating flowers, Lavi spots Eliade and he instantly becomes smitten with her. Allen stops him from trying to become her "lover" and the two of them escape into the graveyard. There, they notice pentacles on the ground and after digging up one of Krory's victims, realize that he has been killing Akuma and is actually an exorcist.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 34 When Krory attacks them again, they try to explain and ask him to join them.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 35 Krory is uninterested, however, and knocks Allen back into the castle, leaving him to fight Eliade. The two groups are brought back together when Lavi maneuvers his battle with Krory into the castle.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 37 Allen's newly evolved eye, however, allows both Lavi and Krory to see that Eliade is an Akuma, but before they can aid Krory, they are attacked by the man-eating flowers.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 38 Realizing they only eat people with negative attitudes, Allen tells Lavi to proclaim feelings of love to the flowers so that they can escape.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 39 Finally freed, Lavi watches as Allen recruits Krory to the Black Order. He watches alongside Allen as Krory burns down his castle to find a new life with his first friends.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 40 As he reports Krory's joining to Komui, Lavi explains that while he'd first thought Allen's cursed eye would be very useful, after experiencing it himself he'd decided that the world Allen sees "is hell".D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 41 Order in Crisis Arc Resuming their search for Cross, Lavi and Allen comfort Krory for being rejected by the townspeople. Krory goes to wander the train to cheer himself up, but when he is gone for three hours, Allen and Lavi search for him. They find him playing a game of poker with a man and has lost all of his clothes. Allen offers to play in Krory's place and the man accepts. Lavi then witnesses Allen's cheating ability and Krory's clothing is quickly won back.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 42 Suman Dark's Fallen Arc Further on their search, the group reaches China,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 44 where they are attacked by Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 45 After further investigation, they find a lead in the form of Anita, Cross' lover, and learn that Cross left for Edo eight days ago. The Cross unit prepare to follow and Anita is willing to help by providing a ship and crew, but a swarm of Akuma soon comes their way.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 46 As Allen and Lenalee investigate the sudden swarm of Akuma, Lavi, Krory, and Bookman stay behind to protect the ship.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 47 After Allen is separated from Lenalee, she returns to the ship and asks Lavi for help in looking for him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 56 Edo and Asian Branch Arc As they search, they find Timcampy, who has been sent by Allen to bring Suman's Innocence to safety. Tim shows them his memories of what happened and brings them to where he left Allen, but they only find a puddle of blood and an ace of spades from Allen's deck of playing cards. Lavi, grieving his friend's apparent death, takes the card as they are contacted by their comrades and told to return to the ship. There, Sammo Han Won tells them that Allen's body has been recovered and orders them to continue on with their search for Cross without him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 57 With Miranda Lotto's arrival, Lavi receives his second uniform and, with the ship repaired by her abilities, the Cross Unit finally sets out. Lenalee, however, blames herself for Allen's death. Upset by her depression, Lavi angrily breaks a window and tells her that because they were all fighting for their lives the day before, there was no way they could have helped Allen. The passion of Lavi's words brings Lenalee to tears and Bookman uses it as an excuse to pull Lavi aside and scold him. Instead of scolding him for making Lenalee cry, however, Lavi is reprimanded for acting as if he is a true apostle of God. Bookman reminds Lavi that they are only observers and should not become so attached or emotional.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 58 Hearing the bickering of the exorcists, Anita and Mahoja come into their room. Seeing the broken window, Mahoja prepares to punish Lavi, but Miranda quickly intervenes by using her ability to repair the window.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 59 En route to Edo, Lavi stares at Allen's ace of spades, contemplating his role as a Bookman and bitterly reminds himself that as a Bookman he has no need for a heart. As he thinks on this, however, a level three Akuma, Eshii, attacks him. Lavi is slightly injured, but quickly recovers due to Miranda's abilities and counter-attacks, but finds his effort useless. Thrown against a mast, Lavi is unable to escape as Eshii moves in to kill him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 64 Before Lavi can be killed, however, Bookman intervenes and manages to protect him. Eshii switches targets and lifts Bookman into the sky, promising him information. Panicked, Lavi follows on his hammer and catches Bookman as he falls from the sky. Lavi's wounds begin to return, however, and Lenalee flies past him, ordering him to return to the ship while she fights Eshii alone.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 65 Bookman warns Lavi that there are other Akuma hidden in the clouds and tells him to return to the ship.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 66 As Lavi and Krory work to fight the Akuma in the clouds, Lavi loses his footing and is shot by an akuma and falls into the sea. The virus quickly spreads through his body, bringing him close to death. Krory, however, dives into the sea and drinks Lavi's blood, sucking out the Akuma virus and keeping Lavi safe from harm. Returning to the ship, Lavi is disturbed to learn that he was bitten by Krory. Bookman quickly scolds them for not focusing, however, and reminds Lavi to use his wood seal.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 70 Lavi is then able to part the clouds and Krory is able to attack and kill the three Akuma that were hiding. With the immediate threat destroyed, Lavi and the others notice a strange light in the area where Lenalee was left.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 73 Deeply concerned, Lavi tries to leave the ship and search for her, but the crew immediately stops him. Frustrated, Lavi shakes them off. Miranda, however, begs Lavi to be kinder to the men who protected her life and asks Lavi to at least allow her to bandage the worst of his injuries before he leaves. Angry, Lavi says that that is unimportant and that they should be trying to help Lenalee, who is their comrade. Brought to tears, Miranda says that Lavi is their comrade too. Despite this, Lavi leaves the ship in search of Lenalee, Timcampy close behind him. Upon finding her, however, he meets a converted Akuma, who is holding a large crystal with Lenalee inside. Although he initially believes that the Akuma is a threat, his doubts are quelled when Timcampy sits on its head.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 74 Upon returning to the ship Bookman notes that it is not possible for an equipment type Innocence to act of its own free will to save its user, leading both him and Lavi to conclude that her Innocence may be the Heart. The akuma then confirms that Cross is in Edo on a very important mission to destroy the Akuma Egg and passes along the message that Japan is very dangerous and if they end up being hindrances, they should all go home.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 75 Just then, Lenalee's Innocence begins to dissolve its crystal form and Lavi quickly rushes to her side. When she asks him if she is truly still in this world, they are both brought to tears and Lavi holds her closely as Miranda's ability heals her wounds. The group continues on to Edo, with the converted akuma pushing the ship from behind to make greater haste. Lavi decides to name the akuma "Chomesuke" for its habit of putting "cho" at the end of its sentences. Even with Chomesuke's help, however, Miranda begins to reach her limit. Lavi apologizes for not doing a better job of protecting the ship and soon the decision is made to have the exorcists and the survivors leave on a lifeboat. As the sailors bid farewell and wish the exorcists luck, Lavi is deeply moved, remarking to Bookman that it is hard to take.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 76 Upon arriving in Japan, Chomesuke suddenly receives a transmission from the EarlD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 77 to gather in Edo. Although Chomesuke tries to resist, she eventually is forced to give in, although she maintains her sense of identity.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 78 The group decides to go with her and upon arriving, Lavi attacks the Earl, revealing their presence. The Earl is unharmed, but amused, and Chomesuke insists that to fight him would be suicide. Lavi disagrees, however, telling her that they have no intention of losing. Lavi and Krory attack again, this time intriguing Tyki, who insists on handling the matter himself. Lavi instantly recognizes him from Tim's memories, becoming enraged and insisting on fighting Tyki alone. Tyki recognizes him from when they played cards on the train and begins to taunt Lavi, making remarks about how hard it is to lose a friend, making Lavi furious. Tyki reveals, however, that Allen still lives, stunning all present. He says that Lavi may be able to see his friend soon if he can live long enough.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 79 The Earl makes a giant Akuma to attack the exorcists, but Lavi is forced to focus largely on battling Tyki, who has begun to toy with him. As the other exorcists launch an attack against the giant Akuma, Lavi sees Chomesuke die and a look of shock crosses his face.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 86 Lavi is then knocked into a building, leaving Tyki unoccupied. Tyki attacks Lenalee and Lavi, with help from Kanda, whose team has just arrived, they work together to ensure her safety. Kanda then defeats the giant Akuma, annoying the Earl, who then destroys the entire city of Edo.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 87 Lenalee's Innocence once again protects her, drawing the attention of the Earl. Lavi is forced to fight the Noah, Skinn Bolic, leaving her undefended against the Earl himself. Allen Walker, however, arrives through Noah's Ark and is able to protect her.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 88 Lavi is overjoyed with Allen's survival and return, but is soon forced to try and end an argument between Allen and Kanda. With the Noah having withdrawn, the group of exorcists find a place to rest. Before long, however, a gate to Noah's Ark opens below Lenalee and she falls within.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 89 Noah's Ark Arc Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, and Chaozii, one of the surviving sailors, rush into the Ark after her. They learn that the Noah's Ark is breaking down and within three hours it will be completely destroyed, killing them along with it.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 90 Tyki appears, revealing that he is the same human they met on the train, and gives them a key, revealing that there is a way out. By using the key, they can travel through three rooms, each with a challenge they must face. After the third room they will find an exit out of the Ark. After they use the key to open the first door, they meet Skinn Bolic once again. Kanda stays behind to fight him,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 91 and the others continue on.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 92 Not long later, Lavi and the others find a library, where they encounter Jasdevi, a pair of twin Noah.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 98 As they fight, Allen loses the key and Jasdevi use their ability to create illusions, making thousands of copies of the key, all littered across the floor.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 99 Lavi has the others fight off the two Noahs and uses his photographic memory to find the real key.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 100 Upon realizing that he is a Bookman, Jasdevi gawks, expressing surprise that the Bookmen now fight on the side of the Black Order.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 101 Lavi soon completes the task, however,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 102 and Krory stays behind to fight Jasdevi and the remaining four move on.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 104 When the remaining members of the group reach the top of the Ark, they meet Road and Tyki, learning that they have less than an hour left.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 110 When Lenalee begins to fear that Kanda and Krory have disappeared along with the rest of the city, Lavi comforts her. When Tyki reveals that his Teez ate through Allen's heart, Lavi realizes that there are now two cases of an Innocence saving its accommodator. Intrigued, Lavi begins to contemplate what it could mean, but his thoughts are interrupted when Road's voice appears in his head. When Allen starts to fight Tyki, Lavi moves to help Allen, but is stopped by Road. She asks Lavi to play with herD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 111 and traps Lenalee and Chaozii in a transparent cube. Lavi agrees to play with her on the condition that if he should win her game, she must set Lenalee and Chaozii free.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 112 Road enters Lavi's mind, telling him that to win he only needs to escape. Lavi soon meets his opponent, a manifestation of himself. Initially startled, Lavi dismisses the idea and attempts to use a fire seal on his enemy, but it is quickly diffused and Lavi is told that because he is within his own mind, his Innocence has no power.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 113 The scene changes and Lavi finds himself reliving the memory of when he first came to the Order. Traveling through the waterways that connect to the Order, Lavi talks casually with Bookman before realizing that he is in an illusion and needs to escape. The other "Lavi" appears and begins to taunt the true Lavi that he is merely a spectator. A coffin containing Lenalee floats by, causing Lavi to panic and jump out of his boat, gathering her up in his arms. The other "Lavi" merely asks what is wrong—Lenalee is just another piece of history. Back in the real world, Allen manages to exorcise Tyki, enraging Road, who decides that she must punish Allen by breaking Lavi. More determined than before, Lavi's nightmare worsens as hundreds of coffins appear, each one containing one of Lavi's friends. They begin to rise, calling Lavi's name.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 118 In his arms, Lenalee begins to speak, asking Lavi if she is still in the world, attempting to stab Lavi. Lavi dodges and Lenalee demands to know why Lavi is throwing them away, insisting that they are not merely ink on paper. Struggling to maintain his sanity, Lavi ignores his sight and attacks the illusions with a knife, but cannot block out their voices. Lavi is forced to recall when he first joined the Order, remembering his emotional detachment at the time and how over time he was no longer able to tell if his smile was a lie or not. Becoming more and more disturbed by the memories, Lavi panics and the ace of spades falls out of his pocket. Allen appears, picking up the card and thanking Lavi for holding onto it without telling Bookman. Suddenly, the other "Lavi" kills Allen, bringing Lavi into a state of shock. The other "Lavi" sneers at his reaction, stating that Lavi has become biased and is a failure. Taking advantage of Lavi's shock, illusions of Kanda, Krory, and Lenalee stab Lavi. As Lavi begins to die, the other "Lavi" assures him that even if he dies, the Bookman clan will not disappear, as he is the 'real' Lavi and will merely take over. Road then uses her powers to coax the other "Lavi" out of the subconscious, taking control of Lavi's body. Road tells Allen that if he wishes to save Chaozii and Lenalee, he will have to kill Lavi. Desperate not to hurt his friend, Allen attempts to exorcise Lavi, but because Lavi is not truly possessed, it has no effect on him. Allen desperately tries to wake up Lavi, but Lavi says that they were never friends and ignores Allen's pleas. Road laughs at Allen's efforts, stating that no matter what Allen says, nothing will change because he is fighting Lavi's true self.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 120 Determining that Road is the cause of Lavi's sudden change, Allen attacks Road. He fails to harm her, however, as her current body is not her true form and Lavi attacks Allen with a flame seal. Allen finds himself completely unharmed, noting that the flames are not hot, and Lenalee notices that Road's candles have begun to melt. Both realize that the Lavi they know has managed to resurface; Lavi's self inside the Dreamworld had stabbed himself before being attacked by the illusions of his friends, allowing him to maintain his sanity. Their joy is short-lived, however, as Lavi turns his fire seal against himself, intent on using it to kill both himself and Road and protecting his friends from further harm. Within the Dreamworld, Lavi stabs Allen's body, realizing that it is a manifestation of Road. Road allows herself a moment to admire Lavi's determination, but comments that by this method he will never be able to become a Bookman. Lavi replies that he had been driven into a corner and made the best choice that he could and he begins to fade away.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 121 As Lavi begins to burn to death in the real world, the other "Lavi" in the Dreamworld, asks why Lavi has begun to deviate from his previous selves. Becoming a manifestation of Lavi's true self, a young child, he asks why things are so different for Lavi and why he's suffering so much. He demands to know if Lavi no longer wants to be a Bookman and why he would fight for temporary friends. Lavi merely asks his younger self if he knows why the Bookmen exist and why humans fail to bring an end to their wars. The younger Lavi flounders, asking how he would know. Lavi merely points out that their 49 selves are really only one person; if Lavi is asking, so are the other 48 and so is his younger self. Lavi says that it is true self that has begun to change and that he is the one that should escape from the Dreamworld because he is the one that wants to know the answer to their questions. Lavi fades away, leaving his younger self alone.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 122 Back in the real world, Allen rushes to save Lavi, calling his name. He wraps Lavi in Crown Clown's cape, protecting him from harm and freezing the flames. The young Lavi hears Allen's voice and realizes that Lavi truly was him. He sinks into the water and merges with his body, finally escaping from the Dreamworld. Keeping good on her promise, Road sets Chaozii and Lenalee free. They find Allen and Lavi, having broken out of a frozen tunnel of flame and they all pause to rest, Lavi noting that for some reason he feels pretty good. Suddenly, Road's charred corpse begins to move, calling Allen's name before disintegrating. The group prepares to exit the arc, sending Lavi to the top to check if the door still exists after Road's apparent death. Finding it intact, Lavi calls the others up, but Allen says he wants to help Tyki Mikk escape as well. Although Lavi has no objections, he cautions Allen that the Black Order will not take kindly to any mercy shown to a Noah. Regardless, their escape is cut short when tentacles break through the floor and destroy the door, pulling Allen back down in the process.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 123 Lavi rushes back to aid Allen, shocked to find that Tyki has been overtaken by his Noah.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 124 Realizing that they are outmatched, he pulls Allen to safety and returns to Lenalee and Chaozii. Unsure of what to do, he instructs them to hold onto him, but Tyki appears before he can move, attacking. Lavi attempts to defend himself, but his hammer begins to crack from the sheer force of Tyki's dark matter and before he can attack, Tyki severely injures him. When Allen attempts to defend him, they are both knocked to the bottom of the tower and fall unconscious.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 125 Upon waking, they find that Lenalee has been bound and Chaozii, now an accommodator, is struggling to keep a large chunk of a building from falling on her. Tyki attacks them and Lavi and Allen quickly defend them. Despite their best efforts, however, they are severely outmatched.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 127 After Cross Marian appears to aid them against Tyki, more sections of the Ark crumble and disappear. Lavi and Chaozii are caught on a crumbling piece and begin to fall. Lavi attempts to lengthen his Innocence to save himself and Chaozii, but its already-damaged form is finally shattered when Allen grabs it in an effort to pull them up.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 129 Like Kanda and Krory, he is lost in another dimension as the Ark disappears.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 133 Lavi, along with Chaozii, Krory, and Kanda, is recovered when Allen restores the Ark.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 132 He reunites with the others and upon leaving the Ark, and Bookman is relieved to see him alive.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 134 Invasion of the Black Order Arc Back at the Black Order HQ, Lavi, along with the other exorcists, is brought to the infirmary, where his wounds are tended to while his Innocence undergoes repair.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 135 When Inspector Howard Link introduces himself to Allen, stating that he is to keep watch over him, Lavi becomes concerned. He attempts to accompany Allen to the archive room while he answers questions, but Link brushes him off.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 137 Lavi is with Allen when he senses the presence of many Akuma in the lab and they rush to aid them.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 139 Finding the entrance sealed off, Allen and Bookman use the Ark to enter and Lavi is forced to search for help rather than aid them in battle as he remains completely unarmed. After alerting the base, Lavi immediately attempts to return to the battle, but, along with Lenalee, he is locked in the infirmary to keep him safe from harm.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 140 However, after Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie coerces Lenalee into joining the battle, Lavi follows them to Hevlaska under the guise of wanting to record history but in actuality wishing to protect Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 149 When the elevator to Hevlaska crashes with Komui, Kanda, and others in it, Lavi rushes to help them while Lenalee attempts to synchronize with her Innocence. When the Level Four attempts to attack Komui again, he and Kanda protect him, despite having no Innocence to fight with.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 151 Quickly defeated, Lavi has a moment's reprieve as the Level Four turns its attention to Lenalee and the newly-arrived Allen. He tells Komui to go to his sister as it is his obligation to her as her brother and because she lives solely for him. Komui heeds his advice and joins his sister.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 152 As Allen continues to battle the Level Four, he falters and both Lavi and Kanda lend him their strength and words of encouragementD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 153 before they take too much damage and are forced to withdraw.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 154 They watch Allen and a re-empowered Lenalee finish off their foe.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 155 With the battle finished, Lavi rushes to the science department to find Bookman and is relieved to find him alive.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 156 After Lenalee becomes a crystal-type exorcist, Bookman cautions Lavi never to become the same and should he ever notice signs of such a change, they would have to leave the Order. Lavi acknowledges him, but expresses great distress when Bookman turns his back to him. Bookman also confides in Lavi that there may have been a reason that the Millennium Earl has allowed the Black Order to exist for so long, but does not elaborate on this.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 157 Destruction of the Black Order Arc During the headquarter's moving process, Lavi and Kanda are affected by a potion that turns them into children; during this time they wear Bookman's clothes as their own are too large for them.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 159 As the Komuvitan D virus begins to spread, Lavi hides with Kanda, Allen, Johnny and Komlin EX in a storage room.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 161 After learning that Krory is the source of infection, they leave to find himD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 162 but are soon discovered by a group of infected. Lavi is bitten by Bookman, becoming infected along with the others. Lavi and Allen later bite the newly-vaccinated Krory, re-infecting him. Along with the other members of the headquarters, Lavi is returned to normal after Bak distributes an antidote.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 164 Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc After Allen opens a gate to the new headquarters in London, Lavi and Bookman immediately cross through, despite the fact that move-in is not until the next day. When questioned, they simply state that they have business to attend to and when Allen is taken into custody by CROW, they both follow. When Allen goes to meet with General Cross, Bookman instructs Lavi to observe the meeting, cautioning him to remember the Bookman code while Bookman listens in from another room.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 165 Lavi observes as Cross informs Allen that eventually the Fourteenth will erode Allen's personality and completely take over his bodyD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 167 and that there is a secret side to the war between exorcist and Noah. When Lavi later comments on this to Bookman, he is told not to mention it again and Lavi becomes concerned.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 168 Roughly ten days later, he asks Bookman about Cross's disappearance and asks him once again about the secret side of the war. Bookman simply responds that they should be careful; since they were witness to Cross saying such a thing, they may be in danger.D.Grayman Manga, Chapter 171 Artificial Exorcists Arc Lavi is seen witnessing Allen's altercation with the third exorcists. He helped Allen to get up. Lavi, along with Bookman, Chaozii, and Noise Marie, travels to China on a mission. While Marie is away, Fiidora appears and attacks his group as a means of delaying them while the Earl attacks the North American Branch.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 187 When Alma Karma awakens and his cells start to take over the third exorcists, Lavi is briefly seen asking by his radio to the other exorcists what is happening. While battling Fiidora, Lavi is infected by Fiidora's "parasites". He and Bookman are then both abducted and brought to the Noah base of operations. Seed Of Destruction Arc Sheril Kamelot greets them and explains that he believes that the Fourteenth is dangerous and needs to be killed. He demands access to Bookman's records in order to better understand his enemy. He threatens to kill Lavi, his last successor, a threat made worse because Bookman already has lost a successor. Lavi seems confused, unaware of what he is talking about.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 202 Before any significant exchange of information can be made, however, Sheril receives news that Road Kamelot, his daughter, disappeared after an attack by Apocryphos. Overcome with rage, he begins to demand that Bookman tell him about Road's relationship with the Fourteenth. When he receives only silence in response, Sheril turns his anger toward Lavi and begins to brutally attack him, threatening to kill him immediately, rather than slowly, if Bookman fails to cooperate.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 207 Lavi is briefly shown in Wisely's memories. He is wounded and used as hostage to make Bookman talk.Chapter 225, page 3 Searching for A.W. Arc Feedler scrawls a drawing of Lavi next to Chaozii's. In the depiction, Lavi is ailing - drawn with spirals for eyes and a broken heart. Though this can lead to several interpretations, it is safe to assume that this means Lavi is still infected with Feedler's parasites. Volume 25, Chapter 219 Lucia mentions to Katerina Eve Campbell that Bookman (who they are hosting) does not have a successor anymore.Volume 25, Chapter 222 'References' 'Navigation' de:Lavi es:Lavi fr:Lavi pl:Lavi ru:Лави Category:Character Subpages Category:History